I Loved Her First
by FutureMrsWilliams101
Summary: Song Fic. Hiram Berry remembers moments in Rachel's life at her wedding. Both implied Puckleberry and actual Puckleberry.


_Just a short drabble that popped into my brain while listening to _**I Loved Her First by Heartland. **

_**Look at the two of you **_

_**Dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment **_

_**And each others' face**_

_**So much in love**_

_**You're alone in this place**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world**_

Hiram Berry was watching his daughter dance with her new husband. As he watched them, he realized that they wouldn't notice if everyone in the room suddenly disappeared.

_**I was enough for her **_

_**Not long ago**_

_**I was her number one**_

_**She told me so**_

_**And she still means the world to me**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**So be careful **_

_**When you hold my girl**_

He then thought back to a time when she hadn't needed anyone but him. Although he wasn't her biological father, he loved her like he was. Her biological father, LeRoy Cocoran, had dropped Rachel on Hiram's doorstep after her mother had taken off.

_"Daddy!" Rachel called as she ran in the house. "Mercedes says her sister Sarah is getting married! She says she'll have to leave the family! Why would she do that to them?" She cried, crawling up on the couch with Hiram. Hiram sighed. _

_"Rachel, Princess, people get married. It's not a bad thing, honey. Sarah will have to move out of her mother's home, but I'm sure she'll stay near them. She isn't completely ditching her family." He said, comforting her. _

_"Daddy, I'm never, ever, getting married. I don't think I could stand moving away from you." She said. Hiram chuckled at his daughter. _His thoughts traveled further down the line to when his precious daughter began dating Finn Hudson during her Sophomore year of high school. He had watched the two of them go back and forth for a year. He knew that although the two loved each other, they weren't in love.

_**Time changes everything**_

_**Life must go on**_

_**I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**I held her first**_

_**& a place in my heart **_

_**Will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**I prayed that she'd find you some day**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**How could that beautiful woman with you**_

_**Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew?**_

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to,**_

_**and tucked into bed all those nights**_

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her,**_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**I held her first**_

_**& a place in my heart **_

_**Will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**I prayed that she'd find you some day**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_A few months after Rachel moved to New York City, she called Hiram, and told him that when she came home for Christmas, she was bringing a friend. She called him "Noah" and when Hiram began the third degree, he didn't realize how right he was about his daughter's feelings for this stranger. When Hiram went to the airport to pick the two young adults up, he knew. The moment he saw Noah and Rachel together, he knew it was only a matter of time before the two were together, and possibly married. _

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**Someday you might know **_

_**What I'm goin' through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first**_

Rachel Berry-Puckerman knew the look on her father's face, and when she broke away from her husband, gosh she loved that word...husband, she walked over to her dad.

"Daddy, are you alright?" She asked. Hiram nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. Rachel knew her father well enough to know that it was better to just believe him. So, she hugged him.

"It'll be alright, Daddy. I won't be gone forever. Noah and I are moving back here." She said, shocking her father. Hiram grinned and hugged his daughter harder. She squeezed him once and then walked back to Noah.

"What was that?" He asked, hugging his wife. She shrugged.

"I told him we were moving back here." She said. Noah gave his wife a questioning look.

"Rach, babe, you said we'd only do that if you got...pregnant." He said, slowly understanding. Rachel beamed at her new husband and nodded.

"I know." She said. Noah pulled his wife to him and crashed their lips together.

"I love you." He murmered against her lips.

**Finish. Read and Review, please:) I know the ending kind of sucks... I got kind of stuck. But I wanted some actual Puckleberry, and not just implied Puckleberry. I love them:) I don't own Glee or anything recognized. The song I loved her first belongs to Heartland...Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. If I owned Glee, there'd be way more Puckleberry and probably no Finchel... **


End file.
